Devices, articles of manufacture, and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor light-emitting diode (LED) package including a solder bump, and a method of forming the same.
Semiconductor light-emitting diode (LED) chips are semiconductor elements which generate light in a specific wavelength band by recombining electrons and holes. The semiconductor LED chips have been variously applied to light-emitting devices used in lighting devices, display devices, optical communication devices, and the like due to various advantages such as a long lifetime, low power consumption, high luminance, miniaturization, etc. Semiconductor LED chips are packaged so that a semiconductor LED package is manufactured to emit light of a desired wavelength when electricity is supplied thereto from an external power source. Recently, with the miniaturization and high integration of electronic devices, sizes of light-emitting devices used in the electronic devices are being gradually reduced. Accordingly, research on various techniques for packaging semiconductor LED packages on a chip scale is underway.